1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a linear vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear vibrator is applied to various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, game players, mobile game players, game controllers and joy sticks, and electric tooth brushes, to generate vibration.
The linear vibrator generally includes a case including a bottom case and an upper case, a coil secured to the bottom case, a magnet arranged about or inside the coil, a weight securing the magnet, and a spring such as a leaf spring or a coil spring reciprocating the weight and the magnet from a upper case direction to a bottom case direction. The conventional linear vibrator is a vertical linear vibrator in which the magnet vertically reciprocates relative to the coil.
However, in the vertical linear vibrator that vertically reciprocates the magnet and the magnet inside the case to generate vibration, a space for vibrating the spring is needed because the spring is vertically driven to generate the vibration, whereby thickness and volume increase to disadvantageously increase thickness and volume of electronic products and living products in which the vertical linear vibrator is mounted.